oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Quality of Life and Content Poll
Changelog ''' 28/03/18 - Added additonal detail to Poll Question #5 regarding the Penance armour being stored in the POH 28/03/18 - Added Poll Question #7 regarding an additional reward for completion of the miniquest "Architecural Alliance" if Poll Question #6 passes. 28/03/18 - Added Poll Question #17 regarding teleport options for the Morytania legs 4 being available when right clicking them from your inventory. After the recent QoL Month jam-packed with varied updates and content changes, we've decided it just wasn't enough, so we've spent some time going through the backlog of your quality suggestions and want to offer you even more! We're aiming to get the '''poll live in-game tomorrow, and as many of the questions that pass added to the game as part of the next two weekly game updates. There may be some jobs that take that little bit longer to get right though, so some may be delivered later. For those of you wondering where the outstanding updates from QoL Month are, don't worry, we haven't forgotten! Many will be coming with this week's game update, and for those that aren't, continue reading below to find out more. We opted for a more polished version of the camera zoom distance limit increase, so it will take a little longer than you'd typically expect. We apologise for this, but feel like it will be worth the wait. The F2P PvP world is progressing nicely, with input from multiple teams to get a brand-new world up and running for it! As soon as all of the behind the scenes tech jobs are finalised, there's some Dev input required before the QA team begin their testing process, after which it will soon be released! We'll keep you updated as much as possible throughout the process leading up to its launch. The changes to the Looting bag being destroyed whilst in the Wilderness will be coming as part of the game update on Thursday 5th of April. Graphical changes are typically resolved as part of a bug fix due to certain items clipping with others whilst worn, but at times, we do look to make changes to the appearance of certain items. In the instances where we can, we turn to you, the community, to gauge your feedback on said changes. Currently, it's difficult to differentiate between the standard and imbued Slayer helmet. We'd like to change this by making the standard Slayer helmet use the original colours it had when it was first introduced to RuneScape. The spikes appear smaller in the image than they are in-game, no changes have been made other than the colours. Poll Question #1 Should the colour of the standard Slayer helmet be changed so that it differs slightly from the Slayer helmet (i)? In addition to the above, we'd like to make an unpolled graphical change to the appearance of the Purple slayer helmet, so that its colour scheme is more consistent with other Slayer helmets. It might not be a bug, but it certainly bugs some of us! Your feedback is welcomed on such a change. The spikes appear smaller in the image than they are in-game, no changes have been made other than the colours. Over a thousand years ago, King Shayzien VII ordered an expedition to Mount Quidamortem. The expedition never returned and it was assumed that all members perished in the field. However, a recent discovery suggests this may not have been the case. Phileas Rimor is the descendant of the expedition leader and he is desperate to discover the truth. Join him and delve into a conspiracy a thousand years in the making in "Tale of the Righteous". Tale of the Righteous is a brand-new Novice level quest focusing on the Shayzien House. To start the quest, you will need to have completed Client of Kourend, have at least 16 Strength, 10 Mining and 20% Shayzien Favour. Completion of the quest would reward players with the following: 1 Quest Point 8,000 coins 10% Shayzien favour Kharedst's Memoirs Shayzien teleport page Poll Question #2 Should a new novice quest, Tale of the Righteous, be added to the game? Starting the quest requires completion of Client of Kourend, 16 Strength, 10 Mining and 20% Shayzien Favour. Completion of the quest would reward players with 1 Quest Point, 8,000 coins, 10% Shayzien Favour and the Kharedst's Memoirs Shayzien teleport page. Poll Question #3 Should the requirement to enter the Volcanic Mine be changed to 150 Kudos and completion of the Museum Camp mini-task, requiring you to build the camp, rather than the current 180 Kudos? Poll Question #4 Should the glider at Feldip Hills have a left-click option for travel? Poll Question #5 Should it be possible to store Penance armour in the POH Costume Room? You would be able to store each individual hat once the Fighter torso, Penance skirt, Penance gloves and Runner boots have all been deposited. Poll Question #6 Should it be possible to continue gaining favour in the various houses of Kourend without losing the favour for those you have not already locked in at 100%? Regardless of the result of this poll, we'll also be looking to rebalance favour gain in general. Poll Question #7 If Poll Question #6 passes, should completion of the miniquest "Architectural Alliance" reward players with a lamp that grants 5k XP in any skill over level 35? This would be claimed from Hosa in the centre of Great Kourend. Players that have previously completed the miniquest would be able to return to Hosa to claim this lamp. Poll Question #8 Should a counter be added which shows how many music tracks you’ve unlocked? Poll Question #9 Should a basket be added next to the hot air balloon system that can hold up to 100 of each type of log required? These logs would be automatically used when using a hot air balloon. The logs can be stored in a noted form, but there would be no way to retrieve the logs once you have deposited them. Poll Question #10 Should a teleport to Otto's Grotto be added to the Fishing Skill cape? Poll Question #11 Should it be possible to toggle the scrollbar found on the right-hand side of the chatbox when in resizable mode to the left-hand side instead? Poll Question #12 Should the XP given from Long and Curved bones be increased to 3 times the current amount? In the near future we'd like to offer a way for you to turn in your Long and Curved bones to an NPC who would give you the "Bone saw" in return. The Bone saw is an equippable saw that can be used for Construction. If you like the sound of this idea, we welcome any further suggestions as to the Bone saw's use or the perks it would offer. Poll Question #13 Should the hourglass from the Pyramid Plunder be removed? The existing bar would remain as an indication of how long you have left. Poll Question #14 Should a new exit be added to the north of the Grand Exchange? The existing Agility shortcut would still be faster than using this new exit. Poll Question #15 Should it be possible to right-click commune with all Ava's devices whilst they are equipped, rather than having to do it whilst they are in the inventory? Poll Question #16 Should the Ardougne cloaks 2, 3 and 4 be changed so that their teleport locations show when right clicking them in your inventory? Poll Question #17 Should the Morytania legs 4 be changed so that the teleports to the Ectofuntus pit and Burgh de Rott show when right clicking them in your inventory? Poll Question #18 Should the Varrock teleport portal in a POH be changed so that you can select either Varrock or the Grand Exchange after completion of the Varrock medium diary with a right-click? This would also apply to the Varrock teleport tablet. Poll Question #19 Should the Camelot teleport portal in a POH be changed so that you can select either Camelot or the Seers' Village bank after completion of the Kandarin hard diary with a right-click? This would also apply to the Camelot teleport tablet. Poll Question #20 Should the Watchtower teleport portal in a POH be changed so that you can select either the Watchtower or Yanille after completion of the Ardougne hard diary with a right-click? This would also apply to the Watchtower teleport tablet. In case you missed it, we're also running a competition for the best player suggestions for new uniques rewards from the Revenant Caves. You can post in the Content Suggestion Forum, the 2007Scape Reddit or the OldSchoolRS Reddit. There's an Old School RuneScape Snapback, amongst some other fantastic Old School RuneScape themed goodies up for grabs! Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team